Mundos Paralelos
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Sumario: está es la historia en donde Misty va a la cueva, celeste debido a un encargo de la enfermera joy, ella va a haya pero algo ha ocurrido, ya que ella nunca regreso al centro pokémon de su cuidad y menos al gimnasio y Ash al, enterarse lo sucedido por medio de Daisy cancela su viaje a KALOS, para ir a buscar a su amiga Pokémon Phineas Y Ferb y My little Pony


**Capítulo: 1 Prólogo.**

**Sumario: está es la historia en donde Misty va a la cueva, celeste debido a un encargo de la enfermera joy, ella va a haya pero algo ha ocurrido, ya que ella nunca regreso al centro pokémon de su cuidad y menos al gimnasio y Ash al, enterarse lo sucedido por medio de Daisy cancela su viaje a KALOS para averiguar qué fue lo que paso, con su mejor amiga, pero lo que no sabe es que él tendrá que sacrificar su sueño más preciado, con tal de traerla de regreso a su mundo original, el mundo pokémon. **

**Descargo: Pokémon, Phineas y Ferb y My Little pony no, me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos Dueños, y esté Xover lo, hago con el fin de entretener al lector.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Una tarde en el tranquilo pueblo paleta, vemos al entrenador pokémon Ash Ketchum descansando tranquilamente después de perder en la liga de Teselia quedó entre los mejores cuatro lugares, Ahora se esteba preparando para ir a su próximo viaje a la región KALOS para participar en una nueva liga pokémon, ya tenía todo listo para su salida pero el destino le tenía una sorpresa ya lista a la vuelta de la esquina, pero él jamás se imagino que fuera a ponerle fin a su viaje sin haberlo ni si quiera iniciado, pero cuando alguien está en problema el siempre piensa en ellos antes que él mismo.**

* * *

—Hola muy buenas tardes habla, Daisy la hermana de de Misty por de casualidad se encuentra Ash Ketchum por aquí, dijo Daisy. — ¿Quién es mamá? Pregunto Ash. —Es Daisy la hermana mayor de Misty dijo Delia. — "¿Daisy qué pasa con Misty?", pregunto Ash—Hola Ash disculpa sí te moleste pero tú eres al único al quién puedo recurrir por ahorita dijo Daisy. —Dime qué pasó con Misty que me tienes muy preocupado, dijo Ash. —Ok Ash pero después de que te cuente me ayudaras trato. —Hecho, dijo Ash. —Bien respondió La Blonda. —Cálmate Daisy y dime lo que paso, dijo Ash—Es Misty respondió Daisy, muy preocupada. — ¿Eh que pasa con ella se?, pelearon o que paso pregunto Ash muy preocupado. —ella despareció dijo, Daisy Rompiendo el llanto a causa de la impotencia. — ¿Cómo que Misty despareció? Pregunto Ash muy preocupado. —Sí es verdad ella despareció y esto fue lo que paso ese día, dijo Daisy ya un poco más tranquila. —

**Flash Back**

**Era una tarde en cuidad celeste y la enfermera Joy, pidió a Misty que fuera a investigar algo que estaba pasando en la cueva Celeste, entonces ella llego y al gimnasio y contó lo que estaba pasando pero yo tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder en ese lugar y yo no podía hacer más nada, y como Misty es la líder es deber de ella saber lo que pasa en dicha cueva y entonces ella acepto ir pero no se fue sola se fue con sus pokémon más, fuertes según lo que yo oía en las noticias eran extraños acontecimientos, que estaban sucediendo ahí Misty ya tenía como casi más de cuatro horas de haberse, ido a la cueva después el tiempo paso y nada que llegaba y ya llego la noche y me fui a asomar a su habitación, por sí ya había regresado y cuando no la vi me preocupe, pero después pensé que a lo mejor llegaría más tarde pero me equivoque llego la mañana siguiente y fui a su cuarto y no estaba no amaneció y eso quiere decir que no vino a dormir y ya pregunte a todos los centros pokémon de todo KANTO y ninguno me dicen sí vieron a Misty y cuando eso me lo dijeron, me preocupe mucho obviamente que mis otras hermanas lo están por esos en decisión unánime decidimos llamarte, para que nos ayudes a encontrar a nuestra hermanita, y por eso te pido ese favor y sé que sientes algo por mi hermana nos ayudaras a encontrarla y eso es todo lo que tengo que contar Ash.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

**—**No te preocupes Daisy la encontraremos, ya lo veras dijo Ash ya decidido. —Entonces iras buscaras a Misty Pregunto Daisy más feliz. —Claro no te preocupes iré a Cuidad Celeste para ver que paso en realidad dijo Ash más optimista. —Bien Ash entonces te estaré esperando, dijo la Blonda. —Perfecto Daisy nos vemos en unos cuantos, días más dijo Ash. —Gracias Ash Y Cuando partirás dijo Daisy mañana mismo me iré respondió Ash. —Chao Ash hasta mañana dijo Daisy y colgó el teléfono. — ¿Entonces Ash ya no irás a KALOS? Pregunto su madre. —no mamá ha ocurrido un gran imprevisto y el viaje lo he cancelado definitivamente, dijo Ash. — ¿Y Por qué Ya No Vas A ir? Pregunta Delia. —mamá no sé cómo decirte esto pero prométeme que serás muy fuerte lo que tengo que decirte es muy grave por favor escúchame si dijo Ash. —Sí claro hijo a si lo haré dijo Delia. —mamá Misty está desaparecida dijo Ash. — ¿No es broma verdad Ash? pregunto Delia. —No es ninguna broma madre, y por eso mañana mismo me iré a cuidad Celeste Dijo Ash. —Que Misty desapareció dijo Pikachu. —A si es amigo ella desapareció y no se sabe cómo fue dijo Ash. —mamá creo que mis viajes pokémon se postergaran un gran rato dijo Ash. — ¿por qué dices eso? Pregunto Delia. —No sé mamá pero creo que solo podre traer a Misty de vuelta a nuestro hogar, voy a estudiar para ser un científico solo con tal de traer de vuelta a Misty a nuestro hogar, dijo Ash. —Sí lo dices en serio Ash yo te apoyo hijo y si renuncias a ser maestro pokémon por tal de traer a Misty yo también te apoyo, dijo Delia. —Gracias mamá sabía que podía contar contigo dijo Ash muy feliz. —Bueno mamá será mejor que les vaya a contar a lo demás lo que está pasando con Misty dijo Ash. —Sí cariño tienes toda la razón dijo Delia. —

**Esa misma tarde Ash se fue al laboratorio a poner al tanto a Tracey como al profesor Oak, y también aprovecho para hablar con todos sus pokémon y explicarles lo que realidad estaba sucediendo y porque ese repentino cambio de decisión.**

* * *

—Mira Ash entiendo por lo que estás pasando y Misty, es nuestra amiga y créame que también estamos muy preocupados por ella y por eso, te apoyaremos en todo amigo no te preocupes Ash todo saldrá muy bien. —El profesor tiene toda la razón todo saldrá bien Ash no te mortifiques dijo Tracey. —Gracias lo aprecio mucho y de verdad agradezco lo que ustedes hacen por mí en estos momentos tan difíciles dijo Ash. —Para eso somos los amigos no para apoyarse mutuamente y lo que nos dijiste que haría nosotros te apoyamos dijeron tanto el profesor Oak y Tracey. —

**Tanto así se fueron los dos el profesor y el observador pokémon a ayudar a Ash en su nueva misión y mientras tanto ash se fue a casa para descansar para partir a Cuidad Celeste a encontrar más detalles para poder así encontrar a su amor secreto y descubrir que fue lo que paso ahí, ya era de mañana en pueblo paleta y vemos a un Ash Ketchum listo para ir a Cuidad Celeste para averiguar el paradero, de Misty.**

* * *

—Muy bien mamá ya me voy desame mucha suerte dijo Ash. —Está bien hijo cuídate mucho dijo delia muy alegremente. —

En otra Galaxia:

—Ya llevo quince días de estar aquí en este planeta habitado por ponnys y humanoides, y culturas que yo ni siquiera conozco sin ofender a nadie dijo Misty. —Lo sé Misty y no te preocupes dijo Rarity —Oh Ash sí sólo estuvieras tú aquí, como te extraño dijo Misty un poco sonrojada. — ¿Lo Extrañas Verdad Misty? Pregunto AppleJack. —sí lo extraño mucho dijo y lo extraño mucho pero no sé si él hará lo mismo no sé pero algo me dice, que no le intereso a él, solo anda viajando y nunca me visita dijo una Misty muy triste. —No sé Misty creó que tú estás muy equivocada dijo Rarity. —A que te refieres Pregunto Misty. —en eso cuando Rarity iba a hablar se forma un portal y AppleJack les advierte a ambas. —Hey se abrió un portalito Misty rápido toma una fotografía de ambas y escribe algo rápido antes que el portal se cierre dijo. —AppleJack. —Lo Haré dijo Misty. —Hazlo que esto solo dura cinco minutos dijo Rarity. —Ya listo se tomaron la fotografía, luego se puso a escribir. —

**Hola Ash Espero que puedas encontrar esto, se que suena raro pero yo estoy en otra galaxia y estoy rodeada de una excelentes amigas que me están cuidando desde que llegue aquí por eso te mando esta imagen para que siempre me recuerdes y yo estoy tratando de todo los medios de regresar pero este portal están pequeño que yo no alcanzo y por eso decidí mandarte está foto para que veas en donde estoy y espero, que algún día poderte volver a ver **

**ATTE.: Misty Waterflower.**

* * *

Y en ese preciso momento un portal se aparece de la nada dejando caer un objeto muy familiar para Ash y cuando él la vio unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, dijo.

—Oh Misty que bueno Saber Que estás bien tú hermana se alegrará de saber que estás muy bien y mi madre y todos estarán bien, bien Ash Ketchum ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer de ahora en adelante dijo para sí mismo Ash Ketchum.

**Está Historia Continuará.**

**Bueno Joselito vuelve de nuevo con su primer Xover Pokémon Phineas y Ferb y My Little pony espero que les guste mucho la idea y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo y en quince Días más actualizaré dos Historias, y las otras, no se preocupen que pronto también las actualizaré y por favor déjeme Reviews ya que esto me motiva a escribir más rápido las actualizaciones de mis historias Joselito Out.**


End file.
